Childhood Bonds
by Big-Babidi
Summary: Variation of Sophia's trip to bed on Iruba Shelter 5. FaytSophia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Not making any money here.

* * *

Childhood Bonds 

By bigbabidi

* * *

"Sophia? You okay?" 

Only moments following their entrance to room five hundred six in Iruba Shelter five, Fayt Leingod noticed his childhood friend swaying in her footsteps.

"Yeah, I thi-"

Responding to her sudden disorientation, Sophia Esteed quickly reached towards one of the beds. Luckily for her, Fayt was at her side long before smacking face-first on the hard metal floor.

"You're exhausted." One hand gently holding her wrist, the other securely at the waist. She wasn't about to fall on his watch.

With everything that happened, Sophia's exhaustion was no surprise. His overriding concern prevented him from noticing her flushed reaction. "You should rest."

She nodded quickly, keeping her head down to hide her revealing blush. "Yeah."

Fortunately, the bed was less than a stone throw away. As the pair arrived, Sophia fell from Fayt's grasp and plopped on the bed. Sophia felt her energy draining faster than her blue haired friend dominated the Battle Simulator.

Despite her fatigue, she easily managed to cover herself with the bed sheets after removing her sandals.

"Sorry."

Fayt looked up, smiling towards his friend since childhood. "Don't worry."

The brunette looked down, apparently finding under the covers fascinating. "Um… Fayt?"

"What is it?"

Sophia spoke meekly, only inches above whispering. "Will you stay right here until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Taking a seat on a nearby bed, Fayt nodded. "Sure, I'll stay. Just relax and go to sleep."

"Thanks." She closed her eyes, attempting to get some well deserved rest.

His eyes fixated on Sophia, the blue haired man's mind ventured into memories of the old days. Anything positive to diminish the negative thoughts brewing in his subconscious, screaming to be explored.

A day at the beach swimming with Sophia. She always loved the water. Once the brunette found a pool, Fayt's schedule for the day was basically guaranteed for alteration.

Kicking more than a little ass in the Battle Simulator. With a sword and a group of enemies, Fayt was ready to rumble. And if he ever went in over his head, Sophia was right there nursing any wounds.

Going for a walk around the local park alongside Sophia, hand in hand. Despite his usual nagging, there was always something about those times that prevented Fayt from finishing said days without a smile. The blue haired youth had an idea why, but he never could put his finger on it.

It felt like yesterday morning when he played basketball alongside some of the neighbors. Sophia standing by happily watching, carrying a refreshing drink in hand with his name on it.

Then again, such feelings were hardly unusual.

It _was_ yesterday when said events occurred.

Even school didn't sound so bad at that point. If it meant escaping the current disaster, he'd gladly whip out the textbooks and never complain about college again.

Speaking of disasters, how in the world did this happen?

In addition, _so quickly_.

What started as a fun filled vacation of laziness and entertainment took a turn for the worst.

Why weren't his parents surprised? What were they hiding? His father _knew_ the situation far too easily.

In any case, such unusual knowledge was a bridge Fayt planned on crossing later. Reuniting with not only his parents, but Sophia's as well took top priority. He tried to find them earlier but that silly girl…

No.

He couldn't blame Peppita Rossetti. Doing so would go beyond unjust. Borderline retarded even.

If it wasn't for her, Fayt would've become nothing more than a bright red stain on the bottom of an Incapacitator Vessas' claws. End of story.

The young would-be performer even offered Fayt and Sophia to remain with her for the night out of the goodness of her own heart. Thinking ill of her was the last thing Fayt wanted.

Besides, she gave him that treasure-able autograph. Looking down, the blue haired youth slightly turned his head to see the writing. He silently chuckled as he remembered her earlier exuberance during their initial meeting.

"Fayt?"

Getting out of his funk, Fayt stared towards Sophia's half-opened eyes. He'd be a liar if he claimed she didn't appear _absolutely adorable_ at that moment. "Yeah? What is it, Sophia?"

"Um… I can't sleep. Do you think you could come here with me? It would really help."

Surprised out of his mind, he quickly arose from the other bed. "Wait… what!?" Fayt panicked. "No way! Where'd you come up with that idea anyway?"

A sudden, yet minor burst of energy had Sophia sitting up. "But Fayt!" she whined, hoping such behavior forced cooperation.

Her childhood friend shook his head, holding his ground against Sophia's persistent pleas.

She wasn't about to give up so easily. "Come on! Pleeeeease!"

'_Sophia isn't going to… she did.'_ Apparently, Fayt's childhood friend pulled out the big guns.

'Ultimate Puppy Dog Eyes.' Sophia Esteed's secret weapon.

Her hands clasped together.

Quivered lip.

Watery eyes.

And to top it off, the cutest whimper that would send any man into unavoidable obedience.

Once she begun, they both knew he would give in.

Fayt sighed. "…alright."

Sophia grinned in victory.

Removing his sandals, Fayt lifted the covers and entered the bed beside Sophia. "Well, I'm here, now wha-" His question stopped upon feeling Sophia's arm wrapping around his waist. As well as her head perched on his shoulder, getting extra cozy.

With such intimate contact, Fayt did his best to prevent a 'mid-life-crisis' so to speak, from commencement.

"Sophia! What are you… huh? Snoring?" Sure enough, the brunette was out like a burnt light bulb. He smiled at her childlike innocence. While he may have been manipulated into sharing a bed with her, Fayt most certainly did _not_ feel any regret.

'_To ask me to do this, she must've been so scared.'_

It came as no surprise considering the day's events. After facing such danger, if Sophia wanted to be a little closer, who was Fayt to deny her? He never enjoyed seeing her unhappy, and if Sophia needed his company to ensure that beautiful smile remained on her face, no problem.

Besides, he knew the feeling was mutual. They say dangerous encounters brought people closer, right?

With that in mind, Fayt closed his eyes, knowing he'd join her in slumber-land shortly.

_'Don't worry Sophia. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.' _

* * *

A/N 

As you can see, just a simple one-shot. Don't hesitate to leave a review.

Anyways, thank you for reading!

See ya

bigbabidi


End file.
